One Night
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Asami ropes Korra into a night of bondage. Smut.


Korra lay on Asami's bed completely naked and bound. When Asami had suggested this, Korra had been a bit skeptical. She had never tried this before and she was a little nervous. But Asami eventually wore her down with her constant pestering. Besides, Korra was starting to get a little curious. So that was why she was currently laying on Asami's bed, her legs bound together, a ball gag in her mouth, and her arms bound behind her. Korra shifted her weight from side to side. That was the only movement Asami would allow. Maybe Korra probably should have asked Asami to start with something much simpler, but it was too late now. Asami stood above her on her knees, brushing her hand over Korra's face. Asami had a huge grin on her face. "So are you ready to begin?"

Korra mumbled something from behind the ball gag and Asami just chuckled at that. She continued to tease Korra. She ran her hand down Korra's face and down to her chest. She took her hands and squeezed Korra's breasts. Asami's fingers traced Korra's nipples, briefly pinching them. Korra flinched as she did this, squirming as much as the restraints would allow her. Asami seemed to notice this and decided to torture Korra even further. She twisted Korra's nipples so hard Korra thought she would tear them off. The pain was so unbearable that Korra bit down on the ball gag. She bit down so hard that she left tooth marks in the ball gag. She could taste the rubber on her tongue. The look on Korra's face seemed to please Asami, as she grinned at Korra's discomfort. She continued for a while. Korra's nipples soon began to harden. Eventually Korra got used to the pain. Maybe it was because Asami couldn't keep up the momentum, or because Korra had developed some sort of resistance to it. What ever the case, Korra no longer had a problem with Asami's nipple torture. Asami seemed to notice this as she moved on. She gave Korra's nipples a parting flick and continued on her way.

Asami's fingers then worked their way down Korra's body. They traced her abs, playfully tickling them. Korra wiggled around as she did this. The restraints prevented her from moving too far and thus had to just bear Asami's fingers. Asami placed her index finger inside Korra's navel and twirled around it. Asami then made her way to Korra's waist. Asami then stopped. She took this opportunity to tease Korra. She playfully ran her fingers across Korra's waist. Refusing to go further south. Korra could feel herself getting eager, dying to feel Asami inside her. However, Asami wasn't going to let her off so easily. She continued to tease Korra. Meanwhile, Korra was suffering. Sweat beaded up on her forehead as she anticipated Asami's next move. Korra tried spreading her legs, but the leg binder wouldn't let her. Asami smirked as she noticed Korra's discomfort. She ran her hand down Korra's thigh. Korra could stand this. She could feel the blood rush to between her legs, crying out for Asami's touch. However, Asami wouldn't relent. Finally, Asami got bored and decided to relieve Korra.

Asami's fingers gently worked their way inside Korra. The ran her index finger over Korra's clit. She did circles around it. Korra could feel herself starting to get wet as Asami did this. Her heart raced with anticipation. Korra tried to arch herself up, her legs jolting around. The bondage gear she was wearing prevented her from doing this. Asami continued, making the circles much more rapidly. Suddenly, Asami shoved two fingers inside Korra. Korra tried to cry out, but the only things she could accomplish was biting down harder on the ball gag. Spit built up in Korra's mouth. Asami's fingers violently thrust in and out of Korra. She rested her thumb on Korra's clit, flicking it occasionally. Korra's body shook as Asami did this. Asami now took her thumb and ground it into Korra's clit. Asami leaned down and kissed Korra's chest. She sucked on Korra's still erect nipples. Asami's tongue made circles around them. She flicked it with her tongue. Korra tried groaning, but again was prevented by the ball gag. Korra shoved her breasts up to Asami's face. This got Asami going faster, as she began thrusting in and out of Korra much faster, her thumb still grinding into Korra's clit. Korra couldn't take it any more. Asami was practically torturing her. She didn't know what did it, but soon Korra was coming. She arched herself up and screamed into the ball gag with all her might.


End file.
